Some wearable devices have become a convenient way for users to track caloric consumption during the course of ordinary activities or exercise. Pedometers, for example, may be secured to the user's body and track the number of steps the user takes during the course of a day. Many wearable devices include a single accelerometer and simply display the number of steps to the user upon completion of an activity. Similarly, some mobile devices may come equipped with global position signal (GPS) receivers. The GPS receivers may interface with an application on the mobile device such that the user may track a distance covered while running or biking.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described may be practiced. Furthermore, unless otherwise indicated, the materials described in the background section are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.